The present invention pertains generally to hand operated devices for the cracking of nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,091 issued to the present inventor discloses a nutcracker having a slidably mounted wedge acting on a nut supported by a surface of the nutcracker frame. While such a device is a signicant improvement over prior art nutcrackers, an improvement renders the device more practical.